


Need

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Thief, dickus, prompt, robovacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs it. Bad. Now. Forever. A Thief two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Thief prompt. Thief. From my fic entitled - The Thief. About a Thief. Thank you.

* * *

 

..

“A-and then there was this other boy at school and Sebastian was trying to break up a fight and I saw the boy grab his hand and squeeze it and when their fingers touched I almost died inside. I almost died.”

Tiny shorts exposed the expanse of smooth legs as they crossed, the thin limbs pale against the dark wood of the floor. Those young thighs pressed against the ground as the boy hunched over with his head in his hands, bitty fingers stuffing into dyed blue locks because he was just that forlorn.

“I froze. I just froze right up for the first time. For the second time maybe. When I saw mom and dad at the funeral, I froze when I saw them too. But it was different then, you know? B-because Sebastian he’s all I have. If some other kid takes him away what do I do? What do you think I should do?”

An enormous mound of fur knocked up against those little legs, the rotund middle of a consoling Nothing plopping right onto his back and answering the boy with a soft mewl.

Ciel sighed and gave a sad smile as he lied down on the floor, curling up right next to the cat as he gave the fattened flesh a pat.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe it was nothing, Nothing. Maybe I’m overreacting. I don’t know, it just hurt…it hurt me, my body even ached, my insides turned! I felt like I could cry right then and there so I dashed into the nearest classroom - embarrassing huh?”

The boy was beautiful when he gave a genuine smile, those pretty lips lifting into smooth cheeks, the way his soft strands of hair cascaded over the floor, the way his blue eyes cheered up as the cat pawed his nose and then gave it a rude shove.

“Hey! Tch, Nothing…you always know how to cheer me up. I’m so sad when he’s not here. I hate when he has to work late and it’s just us - doesn’t he realize we need him to be here?”

The cat huffed and both of their ears pricked up when they heard the rough cough of an engine that was all too familiar. It was Sebastian’s truck and it was pulling right into the driveway, and just as Ciel sat up he barely had even a second to try and hide his anguish before the door flew right open.

And in entered the man of the house himself.

“S-sebastian you’re home.”

Not only was he home but damn was he a piece of work with the way he barged in, slammed the door shut, and walked right on over to Ciel like he had a thing or two to say to the boy.

“Get the fuck up off the floor.”

Ciel’s blue eyes went from looking at polished shoes to long legs to knees and up and up, higher onto that uniformed torso, those broad shoulders, higher onto a tempting throat and the finest jaw imaginable, until finally - right at the top of that tower were the fiercest pair of eyes that could strike fear into the hearts of any human living or dead.

Except Ciel of course.

“No. Nothing and I were talking…”

“Get. Up.”

“NO!”

“What is it now don’t fucking give me this shit I raced over here after work because I knew you’d do this bullshit.”

Ciel gave a small pout and crossed his arms, lifting his chin and closing his eyes and showing every emotion he felt because he couldn’t even hide it.

“I SAID Nothing and I were talking, why don’t you go back to school and hold hands with all the boys for all I care.”

“Are you fucking kidding me…” Sebastian, in all his six-foot-seven glory, dressed like a corrupt motherfucker with a nice badge and bad attitude was having none of any single sentence Ciel spouted.

The man crouched down and got on one knee right by Ciel, scaring the cat away and grabbing a tiny elbow, giving it a rough squeeze because there was no way in hell he could ever learn how to handle anything gently.

“Ciel…I didn’t touch that kid intentionally, he fucking touched me out of nowhere. I know you were watching me.”

The boy was caught off guard and rolled his pretty blue eyes towards the man over twice his age, licking those young lips and feeling a bit sheepish as he was found out.

“H-how did you know?”

“I never take my eyes off of you.”

Ciel blushed right up and looked to the side, unable to handle such an honest answer.

“Ciel”

“Stop…”

“Ciel”

“Hah, please…I’m going crazy here.”

“Look at me.”

“No, go away, it was just a mistake go away okay.”

“Don’t GIVE me that shit. LOOK AT ME.”

“FINE! WHAT DO YOU W-”

Sebastian couldn’t take it and leaned forward, that enormous body towering over Ciel as the boy was forced into a deep, deep kiss. Their lips locked and their tongues pushed together, both closing their eyes and tilting their heads to the side to get in a nice suck or two.

“Ngh, I love it when you kiss me…” Ciel got a second to breathe and when he did he whispered the words onto his guard’s lips, their eyes opening right up to stare at one another - the man on one knee trying his best not to go crazy on the small thing.

“Sebastian…”

“Get off the floor.”

“Do you like kissing me?”

“I do”

“You do it because you want to?”

“No shit”

“If we never kissed again would you be upset?”

“I would.”

“Would you hurt someone to be able to kiss me again?”

“Of course.”

“Would you kill?”

“With my bare hands.”

Ciel’s lips suddenly craved the man’s touch, but he licked them instead and softly knocked his nose into Sebastian’s jaw just to get a good feel of how hot it was.

“You’d kill for me really?”

“I’d kill for you.”

“Hah - are we crazy?”

“Does it matter?”

“Do you need me?”

“I need you.”

“Are you mine?”

Sebastian grit his teeth and sat on the floor, his big hands grabbing small hips and forcing them forward. The tiny thing practically flew into his arms, and Ciel rested his elbows on each broad shoulder as creamy thighs parted to sit on that lap.

“Mm, Sebastian - you’re mine, aren’t you?”

“What do I always fucking say to that?”

“I don’t know-”

“Yes you do, don’t fuck with me - WHAT do I always say?”

“I…I don’t-”

“SAY IT.”

Sebastian got mean just because he didn’t know what nice even was, their faces close because the one thing he did know how to do was smell that fresh skin and give the fine throat a lick. A suck. Hell he even kissed it because he was that infatuated with it.

“Say it, Ciel.”

Ciel slowly let his head fall back and tried to keep composure, eyes rolling to the ceiling, heart hammering, hips rolling forward just to feel how hard he was making the man who left rough kisses up and down his neck.

“Y-you’re mine…”

“And WHAT else?”

“And…I’m yours.”

“AND?”

“And if anyone ever comes between us we…”

“We WHAT.”

“We kill them, ngh, we kill them.”

Sebastian rolled his tongue over the boy’s Adam’s apple and sunk his teeth into it only for a moment, only to taste that voice, to feel Ciel’s fingers suddenly clench into his hair. To pull back and get a good look at how the boy melted right in his arms.

Melted, that’s an understatement. Ciel was practically spilling his desires all over the place it was that intense.

“Ciel”

“D-don’t say my name like that.”

“Ciel, pay attention.”

“I am, I am.”

“Listen to me.”

“I’m listening ah god, I am - I know the rest.”

“Then say it. We’ve gone over it a million times.”

Ciel tried to calm his breathing and closed his eyes when his jaw was kissed, repeating words those lips had spoken a hundred times over.

“We…we will never betray each other.”

“And what else? What happens if you ever betray me?”

“You kill me.”

“And if I ever betray you?”

“I…I murder you.”

“Say it seriously.”

Ciel lifted his head to stare right at those piercing eyes, heart jumping the moment he saw him, the moment he felt those enormous hands sliding up his spine.

“I’ll murder you. I’ll fucking kill you on the spot.”

“Yeah? Are you sure about that, I’m not convinced.”

“I’ll stab you right in the chest.”

“Deep enough I hope.”

“As hard as I can.”

“Twist the blade while you’re at it.”

“I will. I’ll tear out your heart because it’s mine too.”

Sebastian loved that one, the words making those hands stuff under Ciel’s shirt and get a good taste of sweet, sweet flesh.

“Say it again.”

“It’s mine forever, you’re fucking mine Sebastian. Your body, your brain - your heart. They belong to me, I own them, I own everything, every inch of you.”

“That’s more like it.”

“Every inch is mine-”

“Your mouth is mine - give it to me.”

Before the order was even demanded Ciel lifted his little hips and locked both of their lips, kissing Sebastian like he needed it to live, jaws dropping in an instant - tongues suckling by the second.

Ciel moaned and rolled his thin waist forward, getting a good taste of all those inches as he pushed it between his legs. The male kissed Sebastian’s lips and then his jaw and throat, and he was lucky those big hands were bracing his back otherwise he would have slammed right down onto the floor.

“T-take off my clothes.”

Rock-hard and ready to get rough with it, Sebastian jerked his fingers over the flesh and lifted that shirt clear off of Ciel in a split second or less.

It revealed smooth skin and lifted rib-bones, driving the man to a point of insanity it was just that tempting.

“Touch me.” Ciel closed his eyes and leaned back, pleading a second time even though it wasn’t necessary. Teasing by showing off that flawless body. “Touch me.”

He already had those hands all over him.

“Grab me like you mean it.”

“If I grabbed you as hard as I meant it you’d be crushed to death.”

“You want me that bad?”

“It’s not about what I want.”

“What is it then?”

“It’s what I need.”

“You need me? Or just my body-”

“Everything. All of it. Your skin…”

Sebastian pushed those large palms hard against the aforementioned flesh.

“Your bones, your insides.”

Hands slid from spine to belly and soon glided up right over Ciel’s heart, giving it an uncontrolled grope because Sebastian had a thing for feeling it jump in the palm of his hand.

“Your voice. Your mouth. Your eyes. I need it more than anything, look at me. I need it did you hear me? Ciel, open your fucking eyes - I need it.”

Blue eyes never looked so sweet as they opened - as they stared right at Sebastian, as they got lost in that brute of a man.

“I need it to live.”

..

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

..

“You need it to live, you need _me_ to live?”

“I do.”

“You’d die without me?”

“I would.”

“...really?”

“Making me wait is already killing me.”

Ciel’s eyes were heavy as they looked up at the guard, those blue orbs soon rolling back down past that hot mouth to the even hotter uniform he wore.

The boy softly breathed and leaned forward, giving his lips a quick tap against Sebastian’s mouth as he smiled.

“I’d die without you too, but I love it when you make me wait.”

“You get too excited.”

“You know what gets me excited?” Ciel’s bare belly was being groped like crazy, and he let out a soft ‘mm’ when fingers clenched hard over his middle.

“My uniform - you’re obsessed with it.”

“Hah” Ciel was a beauty in beastly arms, biting the corner of his lip as he was found out, sliding his small palms down low to press against a tight abdomen. “Is that why you stopped changing after work? To come home to me all suited up so I could swoon over you?”

“Yes.”

Ciel purred and stuffed his hands between Sebastian’s legs, grabbing the hard tent in his pants to give it an even harder squeeze. His hands were full and his mouth soon breathed low onto the shiny badge that read ‘S. Michaelis’.

“Mm, I should thank you for that...Mr. Michaelis. Or is it officer Michaelis-"

"Neither, shut the fuck up."

It wasn’t just an obsession, it was a turn-on, a switch - an ignition. Ciel gave the cool metal a kiss as his words were interrupted, and his pink tongue soon traced the engraved name from one side to the other.

“You know I’d be all over you with or without the uniform…”

“I fucking know that.”

“Then why do you do it for me?”

“I like it when you kiss my badge like a pervert.”

“Ahah - who’s the real pervert then?”

“You’re the one making out with metal.”

“I like tasting your last name, wish I had it-”

“Ciel-”

“Hey...” Ciel massaged the mound with both palms and curved his slender back, knocking his young mouth into the man’s throat as he spoke. “Tell me what else you like about me.”

Sebastian grit his teeth and grabbed the boy by his tiny hips, tilting his head to the side and allowing his Adam’s apple to get eaten.

“You’re...too fucking smart. You’re quick. Fuck, the way you move.”

“What else?” Ciel whispered and started leaving lazy kisses up and down the neck, concentrating more on how thick the mass in his palm became, how it pulsed and pushed up against the uniform, how hot it was. “Tell me everything.”

“You handle weapons well.”

“Mm, you’re telling me-”

“Rgh, fuck.”

“Anything else?”

“You make me fucking crazy.”

“Ah, all of those things have nothing to do with how I look. You like my body, don’t you? My face? Sebastian? Tell me what you like about me, yeah?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

“Everything, fuck.”

“Mm, that’s better. You know what I like about you? You’re honest. You’re enormous. You’re stronger than any single person I’ve ever met.” Ciel breathed over the throat and lifted a hand to cup the man’s fine jaw, his other too busy unzipping tightened pants as he continued.

“You’re mean. Out of control. Everyone is scared of you. Your face when you get mad, I think about it all day long, I like it - I have a thing for it...” Ciel released a soft moan and gently placed his mouth over Sebastian’s ear, opening his jaw and rolling his tongue into it before speaking.

“...I like that your dick has a thing for me, too.”

Sebastian was being handled like a well-trained beast, Ciel’s little shorts and wet lips only causing him to dig his claws into the soft belly-flesh he couldn’t get enough of.

The man could only take so much teasing but he endured because he knew Ciel would pay for it in abundance later - and damn was the price high.

“Mn, Sebastian you’re squeezing me so hard. I’ll die.”

“Take it out already.”

“Y-you never answered me, hah, about...about ah god I can’t breathe. My ribs-”

“Take it. Out.”

“My insides-”

“Touch it.”

“B-but…”

“I SAID GRAB IT - TAKE IT OUT.”

“Ngh, fuck I’m trying, I’m trying. It’s too big, I can’t. I can’t think straight. I can’t...b-breathe. Help me do it.”

Sebastian nearly roared he was that frustrated, releasing a mean hand from the tiny waist to grab onto Ciel’s thin digits. He held the boy’s hand and stuffed it hard into the opening of his briefs, guiding it right onto the swollen flesh in no time at all.

“Do you FUCKING feel it now?”

“Shit yeah.”

“Wrap your little fucking fingers over it. Hold it. HOLD IT.”

“Like this?”

“HARDER”

“Ngh, god - like that?” Ciel knocked his ass forward and back over the lap as his hand was led, jerking into thick skin and coarse hair, dragging fingers all over the hardened dick of a man uncontrolled.

And what a man he was.

“You sleep with your hands shoved down my pants every fucking night and all of a sudden you don’t know what the FUCK you’re doing? Do it RIGHT.”

“I-I’m too horny I can’t, ah fuck, fuck. I’m sorry, it’s so...I’m so…” Their eyes met and Ciel’s brows curved like he was about to explode, his hips jutting forward as his head fell onto Sebastian’s shoulder when he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Sebastian watched that fine body rock and felt a sudden dampness drag over his dick, Ciel humping the daylights out of the mass he held in the palm of his hand. Moaning like he ran out of breath. Shaking because he felt a surge of heat run up and down his body.

“Ciel-”

“I didn’t mean to, ngh fuck - I didn’t mean to get it you’re just so big. Please. My hand...it’s shaking, I’m shaking. Let me use my mouth, let me suck it, ah fuck.”

Sebastian Michaelis, age 32, well-bred and built like a fighter, raised like a criminal, born to kill - well he just about had a heart attack at the way Ciel pleaded.

Eyelids lidded and the man locked onto the smooth nape of the boy, licking his teeth as he ogled every hair, every bump of bone, those trembling shoulders, that fragile back - the tiny waist that couldn’t seem to stop rocking.

Sebastian was on the brink of insanity as Ciel jacked him off all messy and uncoordinated, sliding his thin digits all the way down to grope the thick base, moaning as his forehead pressed harder onto the man’s shoulder.

“P-please...Sebastian, let me. I’ll die if I don’t, god - I need it. I need it, please! Please, fuck-”

“Don’t FUCKING ask me just DO IT.”

“C-can I really?”

“NOW, Ciel. Suck it before I start punching fucking walls.”

Ciel didn’t have to be told twice as his mouth was practically watering just thinking about it, and in one fell swoop that body dipped down and those underage lips stuffed deep between Sebastian’s legs.

A hot tongue flattened wet and warm right over the tip, dragging hard across the slit that seeped out all of the man’s desperation. It was bitter but oh so sweet, and Ciel started making out with the thing like sucking dick was his primary profession.

It practically was.

“I said suck on it. I want to hear it, rgh fuck-”

Ciel’s knees slid back on the hardwood floor and his palms soon pressed onto the ground as well, sticking his little ass into the air as he slobbered all over the thing. He was loud and damn was he proud, too - drooling so bad the suckles and slurps became drenched and sloppy.

“Fuck. FUCK.”

That slippery tongue ran all the way down and back up again, slow and steady, licking every pulsing vein, pushing against every stiff ridge. Curling right over the flush head to give the underside a hot kiss.

Sebastian snarled like the mad dog he was, leaning back, one enormous palm pressed to the floor as the other shot forward to grab Ciel by the hair.

“Get it, fuck. Fucking little mouth-”

The guard was known to get all kinds of mean right before he’d pique, and Ciel got even crazier because of it. Tiny hips began swaying forward and back as blue locks were yanked, Sebastian releasing a heated hiss because those lips sank all the way down to the base.

Tonsils tightened over a thickened tip, Ciel made an expert in deep-throating the long cock since the day he moved in. The flesh was hot and harder than any dick should ever even get, and just as he felt the rude push of his pulled hair he dropped his jaw as low as it could go and held in a breath.

“Fuck, I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to FUCKING get you-”

All that followed the threat was a rough grunt and the clench of teeth and hair and tight, tight muscles. Ciel’s body trembled as the warm load shot straight down into his throat and he tried to swallow every single drop, swishing it around with his tongue like a pervert before guzzling what he could.

“Augh, ngh!” Ciel was yanked up by his blue locks, his soaked mouth forcibly slipping away from the cock he wanted to lick until his jaw became numb.

But he felt a different numbness all of a sudden as he was pushed down hard onto the floor, bare shoulders smacking into cold wood - his heart skipping beats and fluttering all at the same time the second those enormous hands latched onto each side of his tiny waist.

“I...I’m still full of you from this morning. Hurry. Please, please-”

“Shut up.”

“Fuck me like you said you would, I’m ready. I’m, ah fuck.” Ciel arched his back as his cum-stained shorts were ripped clear off, nothing but a fine rack of ribs dressing his chest - and driving the other to a point of insanity.

“I said SHUT UP.”

“Oh my god~” Ciel closed his eyes tight and stuffed both palms into his own head of hair when Sebastian spread his legs so rough the muscle almost tore.

The nose of the guard pressed deep into that succulent belly and he smelled Ciel with mouth left open because the man was just that obsessed. His tongue dragged hard from hip to hip and he bit the flesh along the way - Ciel writhing so bad that the boy’s tiny pelvis knocked up and down like a dream.

“S-sebastian, put it in. AGH! Fuck, shit. Fucking shit do that again.” Ciel couldn’t stand the way that watering mouth stuffed deep into his inner-thigh to give it a bite, straight up widening his legs so the guard could take another mouthful of that creamy flesh.

“Sebastian-”

“WHAT-”

“Put it in me-”

“WAIT.”

“I can’t, I can’t. I need it now, I’m ripping my own hair out I need it now, please god, please - kiss me. Fuck me and kiss me.”

Ciel opened his eyes and he swallowed as Sebastian was honed in and staring right at him - the two simultaneously licking their lips because they knew it was about to happen. They were about to become one, to connect, to ravage each other - they were about to fuck until the sun came up, that was no lie.

“Hold your own fucking legs and calm the fuck down.”

“I CAN’T!” Ciel wailed and grabbed the backs of his knees, those thin stems dangling and displaying the hole that was twitching it was just that desperate for dick.

Sebastian eyed it as he straightened his back, unbuckling the large utility belt he wore until it smacked right down to the floor. His pants were unbuttoned and parted at the zipper, a rough yank releasing his cock from the confines of black briefs.

Ciel’s eyes locked on to the enormous thing and it sent shivers down his spine just knowing he’d be getting the pounding of his lifetime. It silenced him, and it stilled him - and when that huge brute of a man leaned forward he looked up to those piercing eyes instead.

“Put...put it-”

“I am.”

“Augh, _no_. Not slow like that-”

“I'm not breaking you again - I need you in tact.” Sebastian tongued the inside of his cheek and held the base of his dick with one hand, the other swiping through his dark, dark locks. He was on his knees and eager to push and please - falling victim to the vulgar display of Ciel’s body spread open just for his pleasure.

“Plus…” Sebastian watched Ciel’s face of complete desperation as he carefully positioned his wet tip against the warm flesh, giving it a hot rub just for good measure.

“...you’re tighter when I fuck you slow.”

“OH! G-GOD!” Ciel’s feet slammed down onto the floor just as he was freshly spread open, his palms immediately stuffing underneath Sebastian’s uniform to latch onto the hardened muscles of his back.

It sank in deep enough to sting, Ciel screaming as he writhed, pushing himself onto the cock to try and make it fit because he didn’t want to wait.

“Rgh, fuck. Stop fucking squirming-”

“AH! That’s it oh god, like that.” Ciel latched on and tore into Sebastian’s back with his nails, hoisting his upper-body to give the man’s lips a heated kiss.

Once their mouths met Sebastian gave the boy a swift whack just so his jaw could drop, the wish immediately granted - Ciel’s screams being muffled by the rough push of their tongues.

Their bodies rocked together, young legs spread far apart as the beast of a man between them suddenly lunged forward - grabbing both of Ciel’s hands as they had slipped out from underneath the uniform.

“There! Mm!” Their mouths had separated in the force of it all, Ciel’s shoulders slamming down onto the floor followed by both sets of blushed knuckles as he was pinned nice and hard.

Sebastian fucked him faster and laced their digits together as he towered over the tiny body, that underage waist moving with every thrust, meeting each firm whack with the precision a boy of fourteen should never ever possess.

The two looked at one another, Sebastian a force to be reckoned with, too powerful and too skilled - too mean as he sank it in and out and practically broke the tiny fingers he held. Ciel was astonishingly gorgeous all blushed up and getting dragged forward and back on the floor, his little whines and his pretty looks - the way he cursed under his breath when his insides were worked just right.

“You’re...you’re so, ah- it’s so good I want to cry it’s so fucking good, what the, mm! What the f-fuck.” Ciel pursed his lips and tried to breathe as their lower halves smacked together, head thudding onto the floor as he cried out like he was in heaven.

In heaven yet held by the devil himself.

“Ciel, look at me.”

“N-nn! Oh no, no, FUCK. I’m going to come, S-sebastian don’t do it like that! Stop or I’ll shoot all over the fucking p-place!”

“LOOK AT ME.”

“NGH!” Ciel tried to hold it as he moved his eyes to lock onto Sebastian’s, that handsome face not doing him any favors in trying to keep it all in. The boy licked his fine lips and squeezed their held hands, all while trying to wrap his head around how stunning the man above him truly was.

“S-sebastian, I-”

“You wanted me to tell you what I like about you, didn’t you?”

“W-what. Rgh, mm!”

“DIDN’T YOU?”

“Yes! Yes, fuck. Hurry, tell me, tell me!”

Sebastian’s big dick slipped out of the small hole way too slow, way too sensitive, way too sudden. The flush tip was soaked and slippery, and the man never took his eyes off of Ciel as he pushed it back in deeper and deeper until it just couldn’t fit anymore.

“Augh! SEBASTIAN!”

“You’re fucking...soft on the outside-”

“Sebastian oh god!”

“And tight on the inside. Fuck. You smell so fucking good I get hard whenever you're near. I get hard when you’re not around too, just thinking about you - my dick has never been so busy.”

"Nn!" Ciel got knocked up and down and all over the place as his legs locked around Sebastian’s waist, mind numb to the pleasure, ears blushed up after hearing all the words that continued to fall out of the guard’s lips.

“When you look at me I want to destroy everything around me because you make me that crazy. I punch anything in sight you get me that frustrated.”

“Ah fuck, fuck!”

“You can take it when I give it to you hard.”

“Mm, no no fuck - so good it's so good!”

“And then you ask for more.”

“Ngh! Hard like that, harder! YES, shit, yeah. F-uck.”

“You scratch my back up and down when I fuck you and I want to show it off but I can't.”

“Ss, I can’t h-hold it. I can’t, Sebastian!”

“So I fuck you harder. So you can claw me deeper.”

“S-sebastian!”

“So those marks never fade.”

“SEBASTIAN!”

“Because I want them forever…”

“Oh g-GOD! NGH!”

“...just like you-”

..

* * *

 


End file.
